In addition to being the basic building block of bones and teeth, calcium is required for blood coagulation and the proper functioning of the heart, nerves, and muscles. As many individuals, especially elderly individuals, do not obtain sufficient levels of calcium from their diets, calcium supplementation is desired. A preferred method of increasing calcium intake is to replace fluids that are normally consumed, with calcium-fortified versions of such fluids.
Unfortunately, the development of calcium-fortified products has met with numerous obstacles. With respect to beverages in particular, attempts at producing calcium fortified protein-containing beverages have resulted in products that have low soluble calcium concentrations; suspension settlement issues; unacceptable off flavors that are described as bitter, metallic, chalky, and mineral-like; poor textures as a result of added stabilizers or chelating agents; or a combination of these drawbacks.
In addition to having low soluble calcium concentrations and poor organoleptic properties, it is known that current calcium fortified protein-containing beverages require stabilizers, chelating agents, and special production processes, as when such beverages are pasteurized after being fortified, their proteins are destabilized. Such destabilization typically results in protein flocculation and calcium settlement issues that become problematic at higher levels of calcium fortification.
As a result of the aforementioned product and product processing problems, it is clear that there remains a need for a stable, hedonically acceptable calcium fortified protein-containing beverage that effectively and efficiently delivers calcium.